Bookshop
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: Christmas gift for Esme Phantom. The Doctor appears to have found something interesting during his travels. Though Martha is completely confounded; of all places for something interesting to be, why a bookshop? Oneshot.


**Author's Note  
**Wow. This is sort-of my first really _serious _dabble in the Doctor Who fandom, even though I'm such a fangirl of it that I could _almost _be considered rabid. _Almost.__  
_This is a Christmas gift for EsmePhantom, a really good friend of mine. It's a fairly lighthearted fic, which I'm hoping you'll enjoy, but I'm not quite sure this will be quite the sort of thing that you were expecting. Anyways... Merry Christmas! :D (10th Doctor and Martha)

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Doctor Who. The British Broadcasting Commission (BBC) owns it, which is certainly not me. For a start, I'm Australian, so the only thing plausible for me to own would be the Australian Broadcasting Commission. (ABC) And guess what? I don't own that, either. XD

* * *

**'Bookshop'  
A Christmas Gift for EsmePhantom  
**

**-MoonlightUmbreon-**

**  


* * *

**The Doctor was an odd man at the best of times. Of course, you couldn't really classify him as a _man_, so to speak, which might do some explaining. Time Lords _can_ be a puzzle, and this was definitely one of those times.

See, what the Doctor had decided was that it'd be a good idea to visit a bookshop. Yes, a _bookshop_. Don't ask me why; my mind works nothing like his, doctor-in-training or not. When he first mentioned it, I wondered whether or not it was _actually _a bookshop, or whether it was one of those things that were named for something else in concealment, only to be told that it was in fact, a real, honest-to-God shop that sold honest-to-God books.

When I asked why the hell we were going to a bookshop, of all places, he just gave me one of those smiles – you know the one; it's that smile that clearly says 'I know something that you don't!', or the like. Though I won't admit it to him, it is quite mischievous and sometimes quite irritating, too.

He'd said that this would certainly be interesting, however, and so I played along. Since when was anything he took me to not interesting? I trusted him for that.

With a wink and a smile, he started the TARDIS. Being the usual moody machine that it was, both me and him were thrown to the side. That jerk was particularly violent, but I'd seen worse, so I wasn't complaining. Still, it was bad enough to throw me onto the floor where I lay sprawled, sure that I'd picked up a few additional bruises. I got back up, clutching a sore one embedded into my thigh.

"Doctor, next time can you _please _be a little more steady with that? You're going to cause one of the two of us to break a limb or something one day!"

"It's not me!" he replied defensively. "It's the TARDIS. She does this sometimes involuntarily. Besides, nothing wrong with a bumpy ride! Puts some fun into it."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "If you say so." The Doctor swung the doors open, smiling merrily. I looked at what was directly in front of me, an eyebrow lowered with a skeptical look.

"This isn't a bookshop." I stated flatly.

"Well... you're not _quite _right, there. It is a shop, and it does sell books – so it's still _technically _a bookshop. It just sells... a lot of other things, too."

"It's just one of those shops that sells some books and DVDs and things like that. What's so good about it?"

"You'll see..." the Doctor smirked. "Go have a look around."

I was still highly skeptical – how this one shop could amount to anything of importance had me completely confounded. I passed the shop assistant, who appeared to be busying herself underneath the desk of the cash register. Other than that, it was deserted. I weaved through the isles, becoming increasingly bored – and yet, the tension in me seemed to build. I wrote it off as a force of habit. However, something caught my eye on a shelf beside me, all of a sudden.

"Oh my God..." I blinked, picking up a book in front of me. I looked at it all over – it just had to be fake. There couldn't be any other explanation – it was just – it _had _to be fake. "Doctor! Come over here!"

The Doctor located where I was, and came over through the isles with a very bright grin on his face. "See, told you it was worth a look!"

"You've got to be kidding me. I am serious Doctor, please, tell me that these are fake and that this shop was a set up." I looked at him, awaiting an answer. However, he just stood there and continued to look extremely pleased with himself. I looked down at the book and then back up at his face repeatedly, starting to become impatient with him. "_Doctor?_"

"Well... you know. All of these books are certainly real. I thought they'd be worth a look."

"They're _not_ set up? They're – they're like miniature biographies!"

"I know; brilliant little things, aren't they? It's just like real-life fanfiction! Remember how I told you a few weeks ago how the BBC has these little microscopic flying cameras that they have following people around, and how they're using them in place for writers to save money? Turns out we got followed."

I put the book back on the shelf, and stared at the dozens of others stacked up there in amazement. I wasn't sure whether to be amazed, excited, disgusted, concerned, or all four. I tried contemplating it, but didn't really get that far before I was interrupted by the shop assistant from before.

"Oh my gosh, it's actually Martha Jones!" she exclaimed, enthralled. "Could I have the honour of getting your autograph?"

"Yeah, um... sure..." I replied, signing a piece of paper with a pen that he pushed into my hands. I looked over to the Doctor, who was subtly shaking his head as if to say 'no'. I ignored it, thinking that there was no way it could do any harm. The assistant also got the Doctor to (reluctantly) sign the paper, and then ran out of the shop with a broad smile on her face.

"Let's get out of here before she tells anyone." the Time Lord said quietly, only to hear a shout from the assistant. At this, the Doctor jogged to the doorway. I followed, but we both were stopped and completely taken aback.

More than fifty people were blocking the only route to the TARDIS, standing around the store. They were all thrilled, and all holding up whatever paper they could find along with a pen.

"Yeah, uh, wasn't planning on this." was all the Doctor could say.

* * *

**Author's Note**  
I'm not really that sure what to make of this. It's definitely odd and deviating quite far from what I'm used to writing, though I had fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed it, 'specially you, Esme. :D


End file.
